


i didn't know i had a dream

by bimissybooth



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/F, be change you want to see in the world right!, i love these girls sm, its a crime theres not more fanfic for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimissybooth/pseuds/bimissybooth
Summary: once upon a time, there was a baby girl with beautiful golden hair...





	i didn't know i had a dream

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this au all started with joana's drawing of cris and me thinking she looked a lot like rapunzel. and here we are! the title and chapter names are from mitski's "come into the water". i haven't written much fanfic in the past but i really hope you all enjoy this xxx talk to me on tumblr @crisanahands!

"Ah ha! Guapa!"

Cristina popped her head around the window. Guapa slowly blinked back at her from his spot behind a flowerpot.

"You're getting better," she sighed. "But not as good as the master!"

She laughed, scooping the frog up from his hiding place and kissing his forehead.

"Mama will be home soon," her dress swished around her ankles as she turned away from the window and the outside world. "And you know what? I'm going to ask her! Tomorrow is the big day, after all."

She gazed up at the walls of the tower, a contented yet melancholy smile on her lips. Every conceivable inch was covered in paintings. Guapa and her mother appeared regularly, as well as Cris herself. But the majority of the space was taken up by huge murals of the ocean in countless shades of blue. Swirling waves and colourful sea creatures made the room feel like an aquarium. Floating lanterns on the water were as bright as stars in the night's sky.

"Cristina!" The sudden shout made Cris jump. "Let down your hair!"

She whirled around at the sound of her mother's voice and rushed over to the window, her golden locks trailing behind her. "Coming!"

"I'm not getting any younger down here, you know!" Cris' mother stood at the bottom of the tower, her black cloak obscuring her features, tapping her foot impatiently.

Cris' hair tumbled down from the window and flowed onto the green grass below. Her mother grabbed a handful and Cris began to pull her up. It was exerting, but she was long used to it by now.

After what felt like forever, she became level with the window and stepped gracefully onto the ledge. Her wrinkled hands reached up to pull back her hood to reveal her even more wrinkled face.

"Hello, Mama." Her grin lit up her whole face.

"Cristina! It's truly amazing how you do that every day, my dear," she took Cris' hands in hers and gave a bark of laughter. "I just don't understand why it takes you so long!"

Cris' face fell, but only for a second. Her mother gave her a quick hug and she laughed uneasily.

"So," by the time she began speaking her mother was already away to the other side of the room. "You know that it's a very important day tomorrow..."

"I'm feeling quite run down, dearie," she said whilst inspecting her appearance in the mirror. "Would you sing for me? Then we can talk."

"Oh! Of course!" Cris rushed around the room at top speed, grabbing her mother and a hairbrush and setting them down on a grand oak chair in the corner. Cris plopped herself down on a stool in front of her mother and began to sing.

"Flowergleamandglowletyourpowershinemaketheclockreversebringbackwhatoncewasminehealwhathasbeenhurtchangethefatesdesignsavewhathasbeenlostbringbackwhatoncewasmine!"

Her hair glowed like the lanterns she'd painted on the walls; a warm vibrant gold that lit up the whole room. Her mother began furiously brushing her hair, but the glow faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"Cristina!" She furrowed her brow in annoyance and confusion.

“Now that’s done with,” Cris leapt up and clasped her hands. “Back to the matter at hand! Tomorrow is my birthday!”

“Surely not,” her mother said. “Your birthday was last year!”

“That’s the thing,” she gave a nervous laugh. “They’re kind of annual. _Every_ year.”

“Hm,” she crossed her arms.

“I’m turning 17, Mama, and...” she paused, looking away for a moment. “I want to see the lights! On the big blue!”

Her mother whipped her head around. “What?”

Cris tucked her hair behind her ears, shying away from her mother’s gaze. “I was, um, hoping you- that you’d take me to the big blue. To see the floating lights.”

“Ah, you’re just talking about the stars.” She rolled her eyes, turning away, already disinterested.

“No! I mean- no, it’s not the stars,” she made her way over to the window. “It’s the ocean!”

A smile escaped, taking over her face. Cris couldn’t see much from the window in the tower; a plain grassy meadow followed by a thick forest. And far, far away, a sliver of ocean on the distant horizon.

“That’s where I want to go!” She pointed. Her eyes were wide, glittering with excitement. “Where it’s so wide and so blue you can’t tell the difference between the sea and the sky... and tomorrow is when they release the floating lights! They’re like the stars of the sea... but Mama! They’re always there on my birthday! _Only_ on my birthday. I- I’m meant to see them. In person, not just from my window.”

“You want to go outside?” Her mother scoffed, making her way over to Cris. “You know you can’t, my dear.”

“I know... but it’d only be for a little bit... and you’d be with me.”

She grabbed her by the shoulders. Cris flinched at her touch. “No, it’s simply out of the question. You know it’s too dangerous and that I’m only doing this for your own good. So, Cristina dear?”

“Yes Mama?” She replied, her voice monotone. The smile was gone from her mouth and eyes.

“Never, ever ask me if you can leave again.”

Cris was silent for a few moments before she mumbled a quiet “okay”. Her gaze stayed fixed on the wooden flooring beneath her bare feet.

“I love you so much,” she kissed her on the forehead. “But I have to go again.”

Cris tossed her hair from the window once more and her mother left without a word. She let out a heavy sigh as her hair swayed in the gentle breeze. She allowed herself a few moment to just stare at the distant ocean and lose herself in her thoughts.

“It’s just me and you, Guapa,” she cupped him in her hands. “Me and you... like always…”

Then something caught her eye: a figure, emerging from the forest. Cris’ first thought was that it was her mother. Who else would it be? But no; even from this distance they were too tall to be Mama, and they weren’t wearing all black. This alone was enough to panic Cris, as well as the fact that the figure seemed to be heading straight for the tower.

Cris shook herself from her reverie and sprung into action. She searched for something, anything, she could use to defend herself with against this unknown enemy, and settled on the heaviest frying pan in the kitchen.

She could hear crunching and laboured breathing now, getting louder and louder, closer and closer. They were climbing the tower. Cris readied herself, tightening her grip on the pan and crouching behind a chair.

Beautifully long fingers grasped the window ledge. The nails were dirty, bitten right down to the quick. Cris’ breath caught in her throat as a second hand joined the first. A head appeared. Hair unlike any Cris had ever imagined, as violet as the flowers growing in the window boxes. Wary eyes scanned the room.

“Hello?”


End file.
